Um criminoso louco de amor
by Narjara Pedroso
Summary: Edward e Bella têm uma dança juntos num baile de máscaras. Dez anos depois o destino os une novamente.


**ONE SHOT OCULTA - Até 01/09**

**Minha One Shot Oculta foi inspirada nas sugestões da NinaLiima.**

**Escolhi a foto B: ** _A89cdDEUfd4/TTJTkTyHGfI/AAAAAAAABoQ/PJ8fZU_Ndmw/tumblr_lf2cy30QYz1qgnyhso1_500_

E a Música B: . /jeffree-star/1467447/#traducao

**Prisioneiro (Delicadamente Destruído)**

Não tenho nenhum arrependimento,

e eu me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos

Não havia maneira de esquecê-lo

Então te segui até sua casa e esperei até que você estivesse só

E eu rastejei para dentro do seu quarto enquanto você dormia

E me deitei perto de você e eu sabia

Que nunca poderia deixar você ir embora

Eu sei que isso parece muito errado

Mas eu sou a apenas um criminoso louco de amor

Você pode me prender baby,

Eu não quero sair

Me tranque, jogue fora a chave

Não me importo se estou em uma enrascada,

Estou viciado no seu amor

Serei seu prisioneiro...

Serei seu prisioneiro esta noite

E, E, E - Eu estou sob o seu feitiço

E eu simplesmente não posso ter o suficiente

Você despertou para mim

Olhando você enquanto dormia

Como um cervo nos faróis, eu não pude ver

Nada mais além do jeito como você respira

E você gritou

A pleno pulmões, Você não pode acreditar

Você pensou que estivesse sonhando

Eu sei, eu nunca quis que você me deixasse ir...

Eu sei que isso parece muito errado

Mas eu sou a apenas um criminoso louco de amor

Você pode me prender baby,

Eu não quero sair

Me tranque, jogue fora a chave

Não me importo se estou em uma enrascada,

Estou viciado no seu amor

Serei seu prisioneiro...

Serei seu prisioneiro esta noite

E, E, E - Eu estou sob o seu feitiço

E eu simplesmente não posso ter o suficiente

Oh, estou preparado para todas as consequências...

Acredite em mim, eu tenho a pior das intenções

Você pode me prender baby,

Eu não quero sair

Me tranque, jogue fora a chave

Não me importo se estou em uma enrascada,

Estou viciado no seu amor

Serei seu prisioneiro...

Serei seu prisioneiro esta noite

E, E, E - Eu estou sob o seu feitiço

E eu simplesmente não posso ter o suficiente}

Confesso que eu quase desisti. Quando vi minhas opções eu pensei: "O que vou escrever a partir disso?" Eu estava sem inspiração. E de todas as outras sorteadas, essa imagem e essa música foram as mais difíceis pra mim.

Dei um tempo pra minha cabeça e deixei as ideias fluírem. Cheguei a começar uma história de época. Pensei em várias situações. Mas nenhuma era boa o bastante.

Até que eu tive um sonho. Podem rir. Eu não me importo. Pois a maioria das minhas histórias eu tiro dos meus sonhos ou pesadelos. A cena da entrevista foi meu ponto de partida. O resto foi fluindo, à medida que eu comecei a escrever.

Então, espero que gostem. Eu amei o resultado.

Boa leitura!

**UM CRIMINOSO LOUCO DE AMOR**

Sinopse

Edward – Vampiro; conheceu Isabella num baile de máscaras; após terem um momento juntos, ele a segue até sua casa e invade seu quarto e passa a noite observando-a dormir.

Ele vai embora e depois de 10 anos o destino os une novamente.

Isabela – Humana; vai ao baile por insistência de uma amiga; Tem um momento com um cara misterioso e vai embora sem tirá-lo da cabeça. Acorda de madrugada com um estranho em seu quarto.

E depois de 10 anos ela o reencontra.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**Forks, 2002**

**_Alice! Chega!** Eu já disse que não vou. Você sabe que eu odeio festas. Ainda mais um baile de máscaras.

Isabela gritou com sua melhor amiga depois de ouvi-la insistir que a mesma fosse ao Baile de Máscaras de formatura da escola.

_Belinhaaa. Por favor... Isso é muito importante pra mim. Você se lembra do Jasper, não é? Pois então, ele vai estar lá. Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade.

_Então vai sozinha!

Bella retrucou sem dar chances à amiga.

_Tudo bem então. Vou ver se a Jessica quer ir comigo.

Alice esperou a reação de Bella, de costas, pois sabia que sua melhor amiga ia chiar.

_Argh! Alice! Chantagem emocional não vale!

Ela odiava Jessica porque a mesma roubara seu namorado no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, e teve que viver os outros anos que restaram naquela escola, humilhada pela situação.

Então, ela não poderia permitir que sua melhor amiga fosse roubada também.

_Eu vou. Mas... eu não tenho uma máscara.

Isabella concluiu fazendo uma careta. Alice sempre conseguia dobrá-la, para que ela fizesse a vontade de sua amiga.

_Isso não vai ser problema.

Alice saiu do quarto correndo e voltou em meio minuto com uma caixa nas mãos, toda sorridente.

_Toma. Um presentinho pra você.

Bella pegou a caixa como se fosse uma bomba. Afinal, ela conhecia Alice melhor do que ela mesma. Mas ao abrir a caixa, se surpreendeu ao ver uma máscara prata cheia de gliter. Simples, mas cheia de classe.

_Ela é linda!

Bella falou emocionada, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre os detalhes em alto relevo. Levantou-se da cama, onde estivera sentada, e abraçou a amiga.

_Obrigada por sempre cuidar de mim.

Alice se afastou com um sorriso e a puxou pelas mãos até o gurdarroupa.

_Fadas Madrinhas servem pra isso. Agora vamos transformar você numa Cinderela, pois esta noite promete.

**_Não me deixe sozinha, ok?!**

Bella pediu pela enésima vez.

Ela odiava multidões, ainda mais multidões em festas.

Alice conseguiu o que queria. Transformou a amiga numa deusa misteriosa e a arrastou até o baile. Mas não era sua intenção ficar grudada à amiga o tempo todo. Do contrário, como Bella poderia arrumar um par? Alice planejou tudo desde o início. Queria que a amiga fosse pra faculdade com um namorado na mochila, e o baile pareceu perfeito pra isso.

_Bells, relaxa. Aqui não tem nenhum bicho-papão. O máximo que pode acontecer, é você tropeçar e cair dentro da privada. Mas, é só ficar longe do banheiro, que isso não vai acontecer. Ok?!

Bella a fuzilou com os olhos e cruzou os braços na defensiva.

_Se você fizer outra piadinha com minha falta de coordenação, eu juro que vou embora.

Alice levantou os braços, como se estivesse sendo assaltada e respondeu.

_Calma aí, Bella. Eu só queria te fazer rir um pouquinho. Desculpe-me.

_Vamos logo, antes que eu desista dessa loucura.

Bella puxou a amiga pelos braços para dentro do ginásio, bufando. Mas, quase voltou para trás, por causa da muvuca que se encontrava lá dentro. As pessoas estavam amontoadas na pista de dança. A música dançante e os flashes de luzes coloridas deixaram-na enjoada.

Alice esperou que a multidão as envolvesse e, sorrateiramente, soltou-se do aperto da amiga e se infiltrou no meio da galera. Ela sabia que seria questão de segundos até Bella arranjar um par. Seguiu até a cabine do DJ e abraçou Jasper, que já a aguardava ansioso.

_Você acha que ela consegue?

Alice questionou o namorado, começando a duvidar de seu plano. Pois Bella mais parecia uma garotinha perdida no meio da multidão.

_Mas é claro que ela consegue. Olhe lá. Já tem um cara se aproximando.

Jasper apontou um sujeito se aproximando de Bella e a chamando para dançar.

_Eu só tenho dó dos dedos dele... coitado.

Jasper debochou de Isabella por não saber dançar.

_Isso vai depender dele. Se o par for perfeito, não haverá problemas.

Alice completou mais confiante.

Enquanto isso, Bella ficava roxa de vergonha atrás da máscara. Ela sabia que era um desastre na dança. Mas o cara estava interessado nela. Isso ela não poderia deixar passar.

Os deuses estavam a seu favor. Pois, na mesma hora, uma música mais lenta começou a tocar. Bella resolveu dar essa chance ao mascarado à sua frente. E ele não a decepcionou.

_Posso saber o seu nome?

Questionou o rapaz, curioso.

_Que nome você me daria?

Isabella resolveu jogar com o sujeito. Afinal, eram dois desconhecidos.

_Hum, não sei ainda. Quem sabe depois que eu ver seu rosto eu possa dizer...

Ele aceitou o jogo.

_Mas eu não disse que vou tirar a máscara para você.

Ela deu uma risada nervosa. Não tinha muita confiança no que estava fazendo.

O cara se calou. E manteve a concentração na dança do momento. Até então, Isabella não havia errado nenhum passo. Como Alice havia dito, depende do parceiro. Ela se sentiu bem, ali, nos braços de um desconhecido. E ainda havia o cheiro. Um perfume doce, exótico que ele usava. Era algo inebriante. Bella aproveitou a dança para estudar o seu parceiro.

Era um jovem forte e alto. Bem mais alto do que ela. Seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade estranha de castanho, parecia dourado. Mas, hoje em dia, com a moda, poderiam ser lentes.

Ela percebeu que o mascarado também a estudava. Mas não se intimidou com aquele olhar perscrutador. Pelo contrário. A curiosidade de seu parceiro a deixou mais a vontade para observá-lo de volta.

Ele não parecia ligar para moda, pois usava uma blusa listrada cafona e uma luva com a mesma estampa. Sem contar o chapéu estranho cheio de lantejoulas. E seu rosto, além da máscara, estava coberto por uma maquiagem típica de mímicos.

_Por que você veio vestido assim?

Isabella não se conteve.

_Ah, foi uma brincadeira de mau-gosto que meu amigo aprontou comigo. Ele disse que era festa a fantasia com máscaras. E eu fui bobo por acreditar.

Ele falou rindo. Um sorriso encantador. Bella não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas aquele garoto exercia uma atração muito grande sobre ela. Chegava a ser assustador o modo como se sentia seduzida. E ele não fez nada de sedutor para isso.

A música acabou e em seu lugar, algo estridente começou a sacudir a galera. Aquilo não era música para descoordenados. Bella já ia se desvencilhando do seu par para fugir dali, quando ele a puxou para um canto.

_O que houve? Não gosta dessa música?

_Nem dessa, nem de todas as outras que me fazem de boba.

_Como assim?

Ele ficou curioso com a resposta.

_Deixa pra lá. Valeu pela dança, mas pra mim já chega.

Bella já ia embora, quando o garoto a segurou novamente.

_Não quero que você se vá.

Ela também não queria se afastar. Ele tocou sua face, num leve carinho. E os olhos de Isabella se fecharam, instantaneamente, com o prazer daquele simples toque. Ela não queria assumir seus sentimentos por aquele desconhecido. Aquilo parecia assustador para quem só havia namorado um garoto em seus 18 anos de existência.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas o garoto sabia. Ele queria beijá-la. E já ia fazê-lo, quando um brutamonte esbarrou nele, separando-os e quebrando o clima.

_Preciso ir...

Bella falou meio encabulada, constrangida pela situação. Ela não deu chance para o rapaz dessa vez. Deu meia-volta e saiu correndo em direção ao jardim. Sentou-se ofegante em um banco de madeira, debaixo de uma trepadeira em flor.

Naquele momento ela não sabia como agir, não sabia se voltava para casa, ou se voltava para a festa para procurar por Alice. Sua mente estava fervendo por causa daquele estranho.

Ela passou alguns minutos naquele lugar, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Mas alguns garotos bêbados roubaram sua paz. Sem ter pra onde ir, Bella caminhou sem rumo no pátio da escola. Às vezes alguém a reconhecia e a cumprimentava. Às vezes aparecia um chato querendo lhe fazer companhia. Em nenhum momento tornou a ver seu parceiro de dança. Mas, uma vez ou outra, ela olhava para trás, com a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Ela já estava começando a se arrepender de ter ido àquela festa.

**A música estava alta demais.** As pessoas estavam bêbadas demais. E Alice havia sumido já fazia algumas horas. Isabella não estava preocupada com seu pai, pois o mesmo estava de plantão na delegacia esta noite. Sua mãe estava em algum lugar do país acompanhando o marido numa das viagens a trabalho. Não tinha com o quê se preocupar. A não ser sua própria honra.

Mas, que mal havia em ficar até uma hora da manhã numa festa que não te queria lá? Bella já estava sem lugar pra se esconder. Resolveu sair da cabine de banheiro, onde havia passado a última meia-hora. Era impossível suportar por mais tempo o barulho que os outros faziam nas latrinas ao lado. Já era hora de ir embora. Ainda não sabia por que havia aceitado o convite da amiga, se sabia que ia acabar sozinha. Não fazia sentido. Bella se olhou no espelho e limpou as bochechas da maquiagem borrada pelo choro. Recolocou a máscara no rosto, com medo de ser reconhecida por algum colega de classe, e saiu do banheiro apressada.

Mas, grande foi sua surpresa ao sair daquele inferno. Subitamente uma mão a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a girar 180 graus. Mais surpresa ainda ela ficou por uma boca invadir a sua sem nenhuma permissão.

Ela queria resistir. Ela queria lutar... Mas eram braços muito fortes que a envolvia. Era um beijo muito doce que a invadia. De início ela se manteve passiva. Porém, à medida que o parceiro misterioso avançava, ela não pode se conter. Parecia magia, como se algo sobrenatural estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Então Bella resolveu se entregar totalmente àquele beijo. E não se arrependeu por correspondê-lo.

Flutuar. Ela sentia seu corpo sem gravidade. Aliás, uma gravidade estranha a atraia cada vez mais para perto do homem que a beijava. Não havia palavras para descrever aquela sensação. Enervada pelo cheiro atrativo que ele exalava, Bella quase desmaiou. Sentiu as forças lhe faltarem e inesperadamente, da mesma forma que começou, terminou.

Era como se o cara tivesse evaporado. Sumiu. Desapareceu do nada.

Ofegante e sem forças, Isabella se encostou na parede mais próxima para recuperar as forças. O que estava acontecendo ali? O que aconteceu com ela? Sua mente fervia em mil perguntas. Muito confusa, ela resolveu sair da festa. Apoiou-se nas paredes e correu para fora. Às vezes se chocava contra alguém. Pedia desculpas e continuava a correr.

No caminho para casa, Bella ficou repassando o evento daquela noite. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que deixou aquele ser escapar. Uma criatura que parecia ser de outro mundo. E ela não conseguiu ver nada. Não tinha uma referência para poder procurá-lo depois. A única coisa que ficou foi o cheiro delicioso que ele deixou impregnado em suas roupas. E aquele cheiro lhe parecia familiar... Bella cheirou sua blusa mais uma vez e a memória voltou àquela dança com o mascarado misterioso. Era o mesmo perfume. Mas, seria os dois a mesma pessoa?

**Isso não era de seu feitio.** Edward odiava agir daquela forma. Ele odiava se sentir tão dominado.

Mas não pôde resistir àquela humana. Além do cheiro irresistível de seu sangue, havia o mistério do silêncio. Ele nunca tinha encontrado uma mente bloqueada como a dela. Algumas eram mais difíceis de infiltrar. Mas ele sempre conseguia. Porém, não com aquela garota. E ele nem sabia o seu nome. Teve que abordá-la de um modo grotesco para satisfazer seus desejos.

Aquilo era... repugnante. Ainda mais na situação que ele se encontrava.

Há quanto tempo ele não se aventurava assim?

Não havia motivos para invadir as casas na calada da noite. Nunca houve.

Até aquele momento.

Não foi nenhum desafio escalar a árvore ao lado da janela do quarto da garota. E a boba ainda tinha deixado o trinco aberto. Mais fácil que roubar doce de criança.

Ali o cheiro era bem mais forte. Inebriante. Se não fossem 109 anos de autocontrole, ele jamais resistiria.

Mas, ele não queria que aquela sensação acabasse. Edward sabia que se a atacasse, seria o fim. E ele queria se sentir assim novamente.

Era por isso que havia cometido a loucura de invadir o quarto da menina na calada da noite.

Passando os olhos pelo cômodo a procura de alguma informação sobre a garota, ele se deparou com uma fotografia dela abraçada com um cara bronzeado e cheio de músculos. Eles não pareciam irmãos, definitivamente. Seriam namorados? Mas, então, por que ela estaria sozinha no baile?

Mais uma vez a consciência pesou. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Que se dane tudo! Pensou revoltado. Ela dormia como um anjo. Serenamente. Que mal havia em se aproximar mais?

Para um louco de amor, nenhum mal. E Edward não se contentou em ficar apenas olhando. Ele queria tocá-la. Sentir os seus corpos conectados, como naquela dança, algumas horas mais cedo.

Então ele se infiltrou debaixo das cobertas e abraçou o corpo da garota, tomando o cuidado para que o frio de sua pele não a acordasse.

Aquilo era o céu. Há quanto tempo não tinha um contato tão próximo com um humano? A frieza dos de sua espécie não poderia aquecer seu tão congelado coração. Ele jamais havia se sentido assim. Nem enquanto era humano.

Perdido nas sensações que invadia seu corpo, Edward não percebeu quando a garota despertou.

**Estranhamente apavorada,** Isabella sentiu que não estava sozinha na cama. Ela não fazia ideia da periculosidade do indivíduo ao lado. Então, não sabia se abria os olhos e o encarava, ou se gritava por socorro.

Ela sentia os braços do invasor ao seu redor. O medo a consumia por dentro. Então, agindo por instinto, abriu os olhos, aterrorizada. E grande foi sua surpresa ao encontrar ali o cara mais lindo que ela já tinha visto na face da terra. A ficha custou para cair.

E quando o cara a encarou de volta, também assustado, Bella colocou em teste seus pulmões, dando o maior grito de toda a sua vida.

Bella ainda gritava, quando viu a imagem daquele ser se desfazer em sua frente.

Era a segunda vez que se deparava com algo sobrenatural naquela noite. Pelo menos era o que ela achava. Seria aquele homem algum anjo? Ou era sua mente cansada lhe pregando peça?

De duas coisas ela tinha certeza. Nunca esqueceria aquele rosto e jamais contaria aqueles fatos a ninguém, do contrário, seria internada num manicômio. E ela queria muito realizar seu sonho de se tornar uma jornalista de renome. Jamais frustraria os próprios sonhos.

**Nova York, 2012**

**_Estou falando sério, Bella! **Você já está quase entrando na casa dos trinta e não tem nenhum relacionamento sério com ninguém. Acorda, amiga! Envelhecer numa casa cheia de gatos não é sua única opção. Você é muito bonita pra ficar pra titia. E olha que Jasper e eu já estamos pensando em encomendar os pimpolhos com a cegonha.

_Me deixa em paz, Alice. Vai trabalhar, você não tem serviço, não?

Bella retrucou irritada, porque a amiga vivia no seu pé para lhe arranjar um namorado.

_Ter eu até tenho, mas...

_Se o Mike pegar você aqui, é capaz de me demitir, você já se esqueceu de que ele anda me perseguindo?

Bella passou a mão na testa suada. Ela não tinha outra renda além do mísero salário de jornalista iniciante.

_Acho que ele está apaixonado por você. Até que ele é bonitinho, por que você não o seduz?

A fuzilada de olhos que Alice levou foi suficiente para fazer com que ela descesse de cima da mesa de Isabella e voltasse para o seu lugar, do outro lado do departamento.

Ironicamente, Mike Newton apareceu, na mesma hora, na mesa de Isabella, com cara de poucos amigos.

_Swan, na minha sala, agora!

...

**A sala do chefe Michael **Newton estava apinhada de papéis por todos os lados. Quem entrasse ali sem conhecê-lo, jamais diria que aquele era o escritório do diretor-chefe de um dos maiores jornais do mundo, o New York Times.

Mike andava de um lado para o outro, com a mão no queixo, e com o semblante preocupado.

Enquanto Isabella estava encolhida na cadeira do outro lado da mesa de seu chefe, apenas observando os passos de Mike Newton. Abruptamente, ele se virou para ela e a encarou, como um leão afronta sua presa.

_Isabella**, ** hoje você terá a oportunidade de se tornar uma das jornalistas mais famosas do mundo. Acredito que você não pretende passar o resto da sua carreira escrevendo sobre culinária, não é mesmo?

_Certamente que não, Senhor.

Isabella respondeu seu chefe de cabeça baixa. Tinha medo de encará-lo e o idiota pensar que ela o estivesse seduzindo, como Alice sugeriu.

_Não me pergunte como, mas eu soube que você tem um informante sobre o candidato ao senado do partido republicano.

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e encarou a pobre coitada, que continuava de cabeça baixa, mas agora tremia levemente.

_Com certeza você já deve ter ouvido outras coisas sobre ele na tv. O cara é o maior filhinho de papai de Nova York e um dia acordou com vontade de ser político. "Nós" não nos simpatizamos muito com esse tipo de pessoa, então, quero que você vá à coletiva de imprensa que o partido republicano oferecerá hoje no hotel Hilton e faça a melhor matéria da sua vida.

Bella engoliu seco ao ouvir o que seu superior estava exigindo que ela fizesse. O que ela entendia de política? Nada!

_Você entendeu, Swan? Não me decepcione, você não terá outra oportunidade. Está dispensada.

Newton falou, como se fosse um general e Isabella seu subordinado.

A coitada saiu do escritório como se tivesse passado por um campo minado. Ao sentar-se em sua mesa, Alice já estava em seu encalce pra saber das novidades.

_E então? Ele te promoveu? Ele te chamou pra sair? Porque eu sei que ele tem segundas intenções quando olha pra você.

_Chega, Alice. Eu estou completamente ferrada.

Bella constatou, colocando as mãos no rosto em sinal de desespero.

Mas, a cara de safada de sua amiga fez com que Bella reagisse.

_ALICE!

Isabella gritou com a amiga, sem deixar que ela terminasse o pensamento pervertido.

_Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Ele só me deu uma tarefa pra hoje. Você se lembra que eu comentei com você sobre meu vizinho viciado que gosta de conversar dentro do elevador? Então, não sei como, mas o Mike ficou sabendo que ele tem informações comprometedoras sobre o tal sobrinho do senador Cullen. Ele quer que eu ferre o cara numa matéria.

_E você vai fazer isso?

_Eu não sei. Ele não me deixou muita escolha. Ou eu vou à coletiva e faço a matéria, ou ele acaba com minha carreira, me deixando enfunada na culinária pro resto da minha vida. Aff!

_Quer que eu te ajude? Posso ir à coletiva pra você.

Alice se ofereceu solícita.

_Não. Eu nem sei se vou conseguir ir a essa coletiva. Você sabe que eu tenho pavor de multidões. E eu não quero prejudicar uma pessoa por causa do capricho do meu chefe.

Bella conhecia o poder da palavra. Ainda mais em ano eleitoral. Uma matéria negativa no New York Times seria suficiente para acabar com a reputação de qualquer candidato.

_O que exatamente seu vizinho falou sobre o cara?

Alice perguntou, tentando achar uma solução para a situação.

_Algo sobre ele ter participado daquele "acidente" no Empire State Building, na semana passada. Eu falei pra você outro dia, lembra?

_Não. Acho que eu estava ocupada na hora, me desculpe.

Alice fez uma cara de perdida, como se tentasse se recordar da circunstância.

_Ah, sim, claro... A bunda do Jasper estava na frente dos seus olhos.

Bella falou irônica, decepcionada com a amiga, por não tê-la escutado.

_Ei, me desculpe! Eu não tenho culpa se meu marido tem a bunda mais gostosa do mundo.

Bella revirou os olhos, entediada. Alice vinha pegando no seu pé, por causa de namorados, já fazia um bom tempo.

Ela não tinha culpa. Não que quisesse ficar sozinha. Longe disso! O problema era que nenhum cara a beijara como aquele no baile de sua formatura. Nenhum tinha aquele perfume... E nenhum era tão belo quanto aquele que invadiu seu quarto, naquela mesma noite.

Isabella já estava ficando paranóica com aquele pensamento. E o problema era que ela não podia desabafar com ninguém, nem com sua melhor amiga.

O salão de eventos do Hotel Plaza estava abarrotado de jornalistas. A coletiva já estava acontecendo, quando Isabella chegou ao local. Os profissionais estavam bem organizados, sentados em fileiras. E pelo que Bella pode observar, todos estavam respeitando a vez de cada um.

Ela encontrou um lugar vazio no meio do salão. Naquele momento, um jornalista da CNN fez uma pergunta interessante. Isabella tratou logo de ligar seu gravador.

_Senador Cullen, explique-nos a razão de vocês lançarem seu sobrinho, Edward Masen, um verdadeiro desconhecido no mundo da política, como o candidato ao senado pelo partido republicano?

Bella ficou eufórica com aquela pergunta. Talvez ela nem precisasse tocar no assunto State Building.

_Edward Masen pode ser um desconhecido para os eleitores, mas ele é muito competente no que faz. É um jovem promissor e muito bem preparado. Quem confiar seu voto nele, não irá se arrepender.

O senador Carlisle Cullen respondeu, cheio de si.

_Mas, senador, vossa excelência não acha que é um risco muito grande para o partido, levando em conta a reputação que Masen tem perante a sociedade?

_A maioria das coisas que andam dizendo sobre meu sobrinho é especulação. Não há nem uma foto que prove seu envolvimento com prostitutas, como alguns jornais andam dizendo. Antes de julgar, procure saber a verdade acerca dos fatos.

Vários jornalistas levantaram a mão, tentando ganhar sua vez. Isabella continuava calada, quieta em seu lugar.

_Responderei apenas mais uma pergunta.

Carlisle falou, gerando um pequeno tumulto entre os carniceiros, aliás, jornalistas.

Analisando os profissionais a sua frente, Cullen encarou Isabella de uma forma estranha, como se a reconhecesse. Então ele apontou pra ela e falou:

_Você, senhorita...

Bella engoliu seco, e sem se levantar, tomou coragem para agir. Ela não teria outra oportunidade.

_Swan. Isabella Swan.

Ela falou meio engasgada.

_Pois não, Isabella.

O senador a encarou especulativo. Bella respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

_Senador Cullen, é verdade que o seu sobrinho estava na Empire State Building na noite do acidente?

O silêncio que se fez depois daquela pergunta foi assombroso. O olhar que Carlisle Cullen lhe dirigiu foi tão profundo, que ela ficou desconsertada.

_O quê? Ele não está aqui, está?

Bella perguntou olhando para os lados, preocupada, acompanhada pelos outros curiosos. Naquele mesmo instante, uma voz diferente respondeu:

_Estou?

A resposta ecoou no fundo do salão. Enquanto os repórteres entravam em ebulição por causa daquela pergunta, Isabella gelou, dos pés à cabeça. Ela conhecia aquela voz.

O reboliço causado por Bella, a impediu de ver o rosto de Edward Masen. Mas não era necessário. Ela sabia que era ele.

Angustiada pela situação em que se encontrava, Bella saiu de fininho do salão, enquanto os jornalistas atacavam o candidato ao senado com perguntas e mais perguntas.

Ela sentia que estava sendo seguida, como naquela noite do baile. Mas, não via ninguém ao seu redor.

Ao chegar à calçada do Hotel Plaza, havia um táxi estacionado. Isabella não pensou duas vezes em entrar no veículo e sumir dali. A vergonha era tanta, que ela nem olhou para trás.

_Pra onde, madame?

O taxista perguntou, rotineiro.

_Só me leve pra casa.

Isabella desabou no banco de trás do táxi e deu o endereço para o motorista. Mesmo depois de alguns minutos rodando pelo trânsito caótico de Nova York, a sensação de estar sendo seguida ainda a incomodava. Às vezes ela olhava para trás, tentando visar seu perseguidor, mas não havia nenhum suspeito.

_Masen, Edward.

Bella digitou na tela de seu computador. Apelar para o Google foi sua opção. Já que ela não teve coragem de enfrentar seu passado cara a cara.

O resultado de sua pesquisa revelou a imagem de um jovem branco, com cabelos estranhamente desalinhados, olhos dourados e um sorriso encantador.

Seu coração disparou ao confirmar o que ela já sabia. Mas, só de saber o nome daquele rosto antigo já a deixava eufórica.

_Edward...

Bella sussurrou. Tentando saborear o som e a textura daquele nome. Parecia mel em sua boca... uma verdadeira sinfonia para seus ouvidos.

Como acabar com a reputação daquele que roubou seu coração? Como difamar alguém a quem sua alma só deseja o bem?

Isabella desligou o computador, derrotada.

_Que Mike se dane!

Pensou resolvida. Se ele não a queria como funcionária, havia outros jornais no mundo.

Bella se levantou e foi tomar um banho quente, a fim de relaxar. Depois de ficar horas debaixo do chuveiro, ela fez um chá de erva-cidreira e deitou com um livro numa mão e o chá na outra.

Vencida pelo cansaço e o estresse do dia, Isabella nem percebeu a hora em que adormeceu.

_Você a seguiu?

Edward perguntou ansioso.

Um dos seguranças particular de seu tio lhe entregou um pedaço de papel com o endereço da jornalista.

_Obrigado!

Edward não esperou o cara responder, saiu correndo, a passos humanos, para fora do hotel.

Aqueles jornalistas carniceiros haviam estragado sua oportunidade. Então, ele pediu para que um dos seguranças seguisse aquela garota que causou a confusão.

Carlisle não queria ver seu sobrinho atrás de um rabo de saia. Não depois dos boatos que surgiram na imprensa a respeito de sua índole. Mas, ele não pôde detê-lo. Ninguém melhor do que ele sabia como a mente de Edward funcionava. Ainda mais se tratando de um vampiro apaixonado. Ele sabia que era errado o que fez com seu sobrinho anos atrás. Porém, não havia lugar para arrependimento em seu coração. Salvo as vezes que pegou Edward curvado como uma bola na cama se contorcendo de dor. Não uma dor física. Isso era quase impossível provocar a um vampiro. Mas a dor do coração. Mesmo que este estivesse parado há mais de um século, os sentimentos jamais deixaram de existir.

_Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira. Lembre-se que você quase colocou tudo a perder na semana passada. Aquilo foi estúpido, Edward!

Advertiu Carlisle, quando este parou seu sobrinho na calçada do hotel.

_Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Carlisle! Não me impeça desta vez.

A raiva que sentia pelo tio voltou à tona. Por mais que este justificasse seus atos, Edward não estava disposto a esquecer.

A forma como seu tio o obrigou a sair de Forks naquela noite, ainda lhe provocava um acesso de fúria terrível. Aquilo foi imperdoável. Edward repetia esse pensamento a cada instante.

Mas ele já estava cansado de fazer o que Carlisle mandava. Por mais que sua natureza o obrigasse a obedecer ao chamado de seu criador, e que fosse quase impossível desobedecer a suas ordens, Ele tomou a decisão de seguir em frente.

_Que Carlisle se dane! Duvido que a dor da desobediência seja maior do que a dor da privação que estou sentindo.

Ele falou para si, depois de entrar no carro e sair dali cantando pneus.

O endereço no papel não era tão distante dali. Com poucos minutos, Edward já estava parando seu volvo em frente ao prédio onde Isabella morava. Ele não poderia escalar as paredes até o quinto andar. Seria muito arriscado, numa área cheia de edifícios, e com tantos olhos espreitando pelas janelas.

Então ele resolveu agir como humano. Saiu do carro e observou o vigia do prédio. Não seria difícil iludi-lo.

Pra falar a verdade, foi mais fácil que roubar doce de criança. Foi só inventar uma história de que era o namorado novo de Isabella, e que queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Até a chave reserva da porta ele entregou... Otário!

Edward entrou no elevador e apertou o 5º andar. Ao chegar ao andar, ele esperou alguns minutos tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Mas não havia movimento no apartamento. Suavemente, ele destrancou a porta e vasculhou a sala a procura de alguma movimentação.

Então ele a ouviu ressonar num quarto no final do corredor.

Estavam em agosto, e o calor do verão fez com que Isabella deixasse a janela aberta, pois não tinha arcondicionado.

Seu corpo jazia na cama, quase nu. Apenas uma fina camisola branca cobria metade de seu corpo. Edward, hipnotizado com a cena, se estancou na beira da cama. O tempo havia melhorado e muito o corpo de sua amada. Sem contar o cheiro de seu sangue. Estava muito melhor, e muito mais forte que nas lembranças.

Em sua mente, passava um filme da noite em que se conheceram. Não havia como esquecer.

A briga por Carlisle não deixá-lo em paz...

A mentira que seu amigo Emmett lhe contara...

O mico que passou na festa por usar fantasia num baile de máscara...

O cheiro desconhecido que o atraiu até uma garota linda e acanhada...

A sensação estranha de impotência por não conseguir ler a mente de sua presa...

O desejo incontrolável que sentia de beber o sangue da moça...

Com essa lembrança, sua boca começou até a salivar. Talvez ainda não fosse seguro estar ali.

Talvez o seu tio tivesse razão. Se ele perdesse o controle e a atacasse, será que conseguiria se perdoar?

Não. Edward sabia que jamais se perdoaria se cometesse esse erro.

Instintivamente, ele deu um passo para trás, e acabou esbarrando numa escrivaninha cheia de souvenires.

Um deles escapou de seu controle e espatifou-se em mil pedaços.

Assustada com o barulho, Isabella deu um pulo na cama. Mais assustada ainda ela ficou ao se deparar com Edward dentro de seu quarto.

Um filme passou em sua mente. Momentos inesquecíveis de 10 anos atrás. Aqueles olhos dourados a perscrutando no momento da dança... aquele cheiro inebriante que ele exalava... aquele rosto perfeito a encarando quando acordou...

Ela se lembrou que estava apenas de camisola, e abraçou as pernas, tentando, inutilmente, tampar o resto do corpo. Depois de olhar para todas as direções, tentando fugir do olhar de Edward, Bella criou uma coragem que não lhe pertencia, e desabafou:

_É agora que você me dá um tiro por eu ter feito aquela pergunta?

Depois de olhá-la intensamente por alguns segundos, ele respondeu com a voz suave:

_Eu não tenho uma arma, Isabella.

O corpo dela relaxou instantaneamente. O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor. Tanto para Edward, por ter sido pego em flagrante, quanto para Isabella, por ter provocado o invasor. Mesmo assim, sem ter controle de suas ações, Isabella acabou fazendo outra pergunta estúpida:

_O que faz aqui? Por um acaso esse é o seu hobby favorito, invadir o quarto de mulheres solitárias?

_Pra falar a verdade, o seu quarto foi o único que eu já invadi.

Edward respondeu sério. Mas Bella logo revidou:

_Ora essa! Você já invadiu os dois dos únicos quartos que já tive na vida. E vem com essa de que o meu quarto é o único? Conta outra!

_Acredite! Os seus quartos foram os únicos que eu precisei invadir. E não tenho nenhum arrependimento em relação a isto.

Edward falou secando o corpo de Bella com o olhar.

Instintivamente, ela se encolheu mais ainda num canto da cama.

_Então, por que está aqui?

Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo, demonstrando nervosismo. Será que Bella entenderia?

_Eu me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos.

Ele começou receoso.

_Não há maneira de esquecê-lo. Naquele dia eu te segui até sua casa e esperei você dormir. Então eu rastejei para dentro do seu quarto enquanto você dormia. E me deitei perto de você e eu sabia que nunca poderia deixar você ir embora.

Você despertou para mim, como um cervo nos faróis, eu não pude ver nada mais além do jeito como você respirava. Então você gritou, a plenos pulmões. Afinal, você não pôde acreditar. Os seus olhos de incredulidade e desconfiança me fizeram partir. Eu pensei que você poderia me esquecer, ou simplesmente achasse que aquele acontecimento fosse um sonho.

Eu sei, eu nunca quis que você me deixasse ir... Mas eu fui obrigado a partir.

Ele terminou a explicação de cabeça baixa e com as mãos fechadas, prontas para socar alguém. Bella percebeu a tensão no rosto do invasor, e por mais que seu instinto a mandasse se afastar, ela não se importou em aproximar mais. Colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Edward, ela respondeu:

_Tive medo, não nego. Mas a forma como você mexeu com minha mente e meu coração falou mais forte. Também nunca tive coragem de contar para ninguém sobre você. Nem pra minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que ela jamais acreditaria em mim.

_Por quê?

Edward olhou dentro dos olhos de Isabella, curioso.

_Eu sei que você não é... normal.

Bella baixou os olhos, tímida.

_Como assim?

Edward ficou aleta.

_Você é bonito demais para ser um humano comum. E a atração que você exerce sobre mim não pode ser natural. Jamais me senti assim em relação a outro homem.

Bella se surpreendeu ao desabafar com um desconhecido.

_Quero você. Quero você desde aquela noite que dançamos juntos. Quero você desde aquele beijo roubado na porta do banheiro.

_Era você...

Bella constatou deslumbrada. Mas, no fundo de sua alma ela sempre soube que era a mesma pessoa.

_Quero você desde aquela hora que eu tive que fugir do seu quarto. Se eu disser que jamais te esqueci, você acredita?

_Acredito, porque eu também jamais te esqueci. Eu tenho tantas perguntas a fazer...

_Você pode me prender baby, Eu não quero sair. Tranque-me, jogue fora a chave. Não me importo se estou em uma enrascada, Estou viciado no seu amor. Serei seu prisioneiro...

Serei seu prisioneiro esta noite!

_Então me responda àquela pergunta.

Bella pediu decidida.

_Eu pensei que fosse você.

Edward falou olhando para a janela.

_Já faz um tempo que ando a sua procura. Na semana passada eu senti o seu cheiro. Tinha certeza de que era você. Segui o rastro até o alto da torre. E quando vi aquela moça tentando pular, achei que poderia ser você. Corri, sem perceber que era uma emboscada. Quando agarrei o corpo da mulher tentando salvá-la, percebi o meu erro. Mas já era tarde demais.

_Tarde por quê? Você não conseguiu salvá-la?

_Somente daquele perigo. Havia outro da minha espécie no local. Ele é meu inimigo já faz um bom tempo. Não sei como, mas ele descobriu minha fascinação por você e me atraiu para lá. Estava tão cego na minha procura, que não percebi as falhas.

_Não estou entendendo nada. Há outros como você?

Bella perguntou confusa.

_Sim. Há muitos como eu por aí. Esse cara vem tentando me destruir há muito tempo. E ele quase conseguiu dessa vez. Enquanto lutávamos, a mulher que eu pensei ser você, me atacou também. Na verdade, ela era parceira do meu inimigo. Não era minha intenção matá-la, mas ela pulou nas minhas costas na hora errada. Acabei precipitando-a edifício abaixo.

Agora, eu pergunto... Como você sabia que eu estava lá naquela noite?

_Tenho um vizinho noiado que viu o que aconteceu. Eu não acreditei nele, mas o meu chefe ficou sabendo do boato e me obrigou a fazer aquela pergunta na coletiva de hoje.

Bella falou envergonhada.

_Me desculpe. Eu não queria prejudicá-lo.

_E não prejudicou. Eu me viro bem com situações complicadas. Tenho uma influencia muito grande sobre as pessoas.

_E esse dom faz parte de sua natureza?

Bella questionou cheia de curiosidade.

_Digamos que sim.

Edward respondeu dando uma risada divertida.

_Afinal, o que você é?

Isabella perguntou, tocando a face de seu admirador.

_Eu sei que isso parece muito errado... Mas eu sou apenas um criminoso louco de amor!


End file.
